A steering apparatus has hitherto existed, which includes an operation lever for switching over fixing a steering column and releasing the same from being fixed in order to enable a tilted position and a telescopic position of the steering wheel to be adjusted corresponding to a physique etc of a driver.
On the other hand, there exists a technique for elongating a distance between a clamping portion and an operating portion of the lever in order to lighten a lever operation for the purpose of attaining better operability of the lever.
In this type of steering apparatus, if the steering apparatus receives an impact such as when an on-moving vehicle undergoes a collision, an impact load and a moment of inertia of the lever operating portion cause the operation lever to sway on the side of releasing the steering column from being fixed, and it happens in some case that the steering column is released from being fixed.
The conventional steering apparatus is configured to be provided with a spring for biasing the operation lever toward the fixing side in a state where the steering column is fixed thereby preventing the operation lever from swaying on the side of releasing the steering column (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-285064).